You Found Me
by wcduran
Summary: Jane shows her feelings for Maura, in the only way she knows how.


Disclaimer: I got the idea for this story from listening to Kelly Clarkson's You Found Me. Don't own any of the songs, artists or any part of Rizzoli and Isles.

A/N -I am still fairly new to this writing on fan fiction. I figured I'd try my hand at a one shot.

It was long past quitting time, she was tired, and she was desperately in need of a drink and some one on one time with her drug of choice, Maura Isles. Unfortunately she was attending a banquet for the Medical Examiners of Massachusetts conference. They had officially been a couple for 7 days and should be celebrating their 1 week anniversary right now, but thanks to this stupid conference, it had robbed her of 3 of those days, so now like a junkie she was suffering from withdrawals.

Since they had become friends, they had been almost inseparable, like 2 ass cheeks, her mother said repeatedly; since they had became lovers, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

She was sad when Maura told her she had to attend this and they would miss their 1 week anniversary. Jane had most of it already all planned out; they would go to dinner then go watch the Boston Symphony, because Maura loves it so much, so with this new revelation the show was out.

Now Jane had a new problem, for 3 days she had been trying to figure out what to do for their special evening that would be celebrated on the 9th day, she wanted to do something really special to show Maura just what she meant to her. She tried to write her a poem, but all the words that she wanted to express never flowed easily on the paper. She needless to say played a lot of basketball with crumpled up papers.

This time apart, had left her melancholy; so when Maura called on her lunch break to wish her Happy Anniversary and tell her they were ahead of schedule, she was finished with her required lectures, and could leave after the dinner tonight. Jane became elated at the news. She told her to come to her house when she got back regardless of the time, Maura agreed.

Now with her coming home a day early, she was unprepared. Jane had decided to do a romantic dinner at home; she got her mom's recipe for baked Gnocchi. On the way home, she stopped and bought Maura's favorite wine for tonight and tomorrow, then hit the grocery store to buy the supplies for tomorrow and beer and pizza for tonight.

As she got back in the car to go home, she cranked on the radio, found a song that she liked and proceeded to jam and sing to it. Maura once asked her if she sang and she said she did in the car, she was a rock star in her car, she was amazing in her car giving sold out performances, in her car. Maura laughed. When that song ended another one began.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

She had never heard it but she liked it so far; since she didn't know the words she couldn't sing to it, so she just listened. When she heard the chorus, it was like a light bulb went off. She grabbed for her phone and punched in the app that identifies songs. Thirty seconds later her phone identified the song as "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson. She continued listening.

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

It was actually perfect for what she had been trying to write since Maura left. She had closed herself off to love, mainly due to never finding someone she completely clicked with and wanted to be with, in heart and soul, who would accept her as just Jane, Detective, brassy, sarcastic,tough. Maura accepted her unconditionally and loved her for it. Maura had the ability to take Jane to a higher level of personal fulfillment. Maura meant more to her than anything and she wanted her to know how she rescued her from herself.

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know? _

_How did you know?_

She just listened to the chorus playing over and over. 'It really was perfect' she thought, and she knew exactly what she would do with it.

She got home, put away the groceries, opened a beer, threw her pizza in the oven, and then went to her computer. She found the song and bought it, she then added it to a play list that she had been working on for Maura.

It was full of songs that she'd actually been working on for a while, the order was important to her, the songs went in the order of their relationship. It had "You Found Me", "Fallen for you" by Colbie Caillet, "Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson, "I can't fight this feeling" by REO Speedwagon, "If you're not the one" by Daniel Bedingfield, "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden, "Blush" by Plumb, "Every Time We Touch" by Goot, "All of Me" by Stryper, and "My Love I'll Always Show" by Stryper.

She burned the play list onto a CD, then wrote on it "Maura, I'm not the best at putting my emotions into words. If I was, this is what I'd say, Love Jane.

She was laying on the couch watching TV, when she heard her knock. She leaped off the couch, checked the peep hole, then opened the door to find a very happy blonde throwing herself into Jane's arms. Jane wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her so close there wasn't any space between them as she took a deep breath, consuming her smell. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, I hate being away from you and I'm sorry I ruined our first anniversary, happy anniversary." She said pulling back just a bit to place the sweetest most tenderest kiss upon Jane's lips.

Jane reached out and closed the door, locking it, then returned the embrace. It took several minutes for this kiss to conclude. Then she grinned "You didn't ruin anything I have some surprises for you, you get one tonight and the rest tomorrow." She kissed her again, pulling her towards the couch. "Do you want some wine?" Jane asked, pretty sure she knew the answer, but Maura did look exceptionally tired.

"Yes please"

"OK...be right back...take your shoes off and put your feet up."

Jane handed her the wine, pulled her feet in her lap as she sat down, asked about the conference and started massaging her feet. Maura filled her in all the different topics she lectured on and the lectures she had to sit through. This conversation required more alcohol, since Maura was long winded when it came to her specialty; but Jane love this fact about her and wouldn't have changed it for the world.

It was Maura who changed the subject when she realized how sleepy Jane looked. "So where is my surprise" She smiled.

"Right here." She said as she leaned over and grabbed a pretty wrapped box complete with ribbon. "Now before I give you this, let me just say that this is about six months in the making. It covers different stages of my feelings but it's not that long to be six months worth of work. I didn't want to use just anything, I had to find the perfect choice for what I wanted. So I hope you like it." Jane said nervously handing the package over.

"Jane I have no idea what it is but I already love it, anything you would spend six months on for me, I absolutely love." She placed another soft kiss on Jane.

Maura opened the box and read the cover, then just looked lovingly at Jane. Do I get to listen to it tonight?"

"I'd really like for you to listen to the first song." She whispered.

Jane took the CD from her and put in the player, then came back and sat next to Maura as the music started playing.

Maura leaned into Jane as she listened. When she heard the words, she put her head on Jane's shoulders and took her hand.

"Jane...wow" She whispered when it was over.

"Thank you Maura...for finding me"

At those words, Maura sat up and stared at her, then pulled her in for another kiss "No Jane, you found me."

*****I hope you like it, let know what you think. Should I try to do more of these?*****


End file.
